nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Roly Poly)
A list of interactive objects in Roly Poly. Interactive objects are unable to harm Poly. Finish line The finish line is an interactive object in Roly Poly, and the main objective of Poly. Appearance The finish line appears as a rectangle with a checkered black and white pattern. Game information The finish line lies at a point at the level (sometimes at the end of the level), and requires Poly to get to it within the given time. The pathway to it is sometimes blocked by a gate, or lies at the end of a dangerous path. Getting to it and landing on it completes the level, allowing the player to progress to the next. Levers Levers are interactive objects in Roly Poly. Appearance Levers appear as a rod attached to a semicircle. On the other side of the rod is a red sphere with a picture of a key on it. This is because the lever unlocks a gate, same as a key. Game information Levers appear on only level 6: Switched of Roly Poly. They can be interacted with when Poly rolls past them. When he rolls past a Lever in a direction opposite to the direction the lever was pointing, he will cause it to move in the direction he moved. When moved, a gate will open, while another one will close. They act similarly to Keys, introduced later in the game. It is quite possible that levers were not seen for the remaining levels of the game because keys fulfilled the purpose of Levers. Keys Keys are interactive objects in Roly Poly. Appearance Keys appear as a usual key, having a handle and bar with teeth in it. Keys in Roly Poly are silver and sparkle. Game information Keys will unlock hates when touched, and are placed usually in dangerous places or at the end of dangerous pathways. Keys are a nuisance, as although they are the only object capable of opening gates, the player has to retrace the steps after obtaining a key, which involves going back through the dangerous area they went through. They fulfill the purpose of Levers, which although (levers) being more efficient are only seen in one level. Crumbling bricks Crumbling bricks are interactive objects in Roly Poly. Appearance Crumbling bricks appear as brown rectangular brick made up of several small crumbled pieces of something. Game information When a crumbling brick rolled across, they for a split second shake, then fall apart. Poly has to be quick to go across the bricks if it doesn't want to fall and be killed. They first appear on level 5: Rhubarb Crumble. Moving platforms Moving platforms are interactive objects in Roly Poly. Appearance They appear as a metal beam. Game information Moving platforms move horizontally, stopping for a brief second when it meets an object. They are only used for transportation from one side of the level to the other, or to another object, and serve no other purpose. Gates Gates are interactive objects in Roly Poly. Gates move either horizontally or vertically, being able to retract into the wall. There are four variations, two which are unlocked by another object and two which move on there own. Appearance They appear as small rectangular beams. Game information Switch and key gates Switch and Key gates are gates which are unlocked with another device. Switch gates are activated via the turning of a Lever, and while one Lever is turned, one gate is opened while another is closed. Key gates are removed when a key is obtained, and remain removed for the rest of the level. Wooden and metal gates Wooden and metal gates move on there own. They move out, then retract into the wall. Wooden gates do this, while metal gates do the same, only they stay down longer. Wooden gates are more common than metal gates. If Poly becomes stuck underneath a wooden or metal gate, he will be killed. Category:Roly Poly Category:Interactive objects